indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Siobhan Brody
' Brody, Siobhan Margaret Mary ' Appears in Portrait in Death; (August 8-15th, 2059)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 3, 261, 284, 298 and Imitation in Death Personal Information *'General Description:' Her hair was bright, bold red, drawn smoothly back from her head, her eyes a soft, soft green, her skin all roses and milk.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *'DOB:' September 2, 2005 *'Age:' 19 (at death) *'Hair:' Red *'Eyes:' Green *'Relationships:' Roarke (son); Colin Brody (father); Patricia Brody (mother); Sinead Lannigan (sister/twin); Edward Brody (brother - nickname 'Ned'); Fergus Brody (brother) Introduction Mentioned first in Portrait in Death when Moira O'Bannion explained to Roarke that Brody was his mother and that she was murdered by his father, Patrick Roarke. Descriptions *Moved to Dublin at 18 ("pretty thing and fresh with it") where she met and fell in love with Patrick Roarke.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 106 *Wore a silver claddaugh on her left hand like a wedding ring.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 113 *Her skin was 'all roses and milk' and she had a shy smile.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *She had red hair and pretty green eyes.Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 80 **Though the color is different, Roarke has the same-shaped eyes.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 251 Personality *Innocent, naïve, wanting romance and adventure.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 106 *Protective of her baby (six-month-old Roarke) and would never have left him behind. She called Roarke her aingeal (angel).Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 101, 105 History *Born: Tulla, County Clare, IrelandPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *Parents: Colin Brody and Patricia Carney Brody (farmers); Siblings: Edward Brody, Fergus Brody, Sinead Brody (twin)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *Educated at Mother of Mercy through Grade 12Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *Employment:Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 **Family business **Carney’s Pub, Tulla, 2022 through 2023 **The White Horse, Dublin, November 2023 through October 2024 Interesting Facts *No marriage on record; no legal cohabitation on record; no child on record.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *Beaten by Patrick Roarke; she called a crisis line where she first made contact with Moira O'Bannion. Siobhan left the shelter to return to Patrick at which point he murdered her.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 105, 107-113 *No data available on Siobhan after October, 2024.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 137 *The police did nothing to help try to find her and, when her family searched, they received no help from anyone. Her brother, Ned, was badly beaten when he tried to find her.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 250 *Her family planted a cherry tree for Siobhan, that stands tall and many-branched, behind Sinead's home.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 251, 278 YANNI *Spelling **The name was originally spelled 'Siobahn'.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 106. Both spellings of 'Siobahn' and 'Siobhan' were used in Portrait in Death, but in books since, the spelling of 'Siobhan' has been used consistently, so it's been decided for purposes of the wiki that 'Siobhan' be the dominant spelling. References Brody, Siobhan Brody, Siobhan Brody, Siobhan Brody, Siobhan